Into the Bakuverse
by Amaya-Tama
Summary: 2 girls named Amaya and Chika have been sent to the bakugan world. Now they have to figure out how to get home without blowing thier cover. I suck at summaries so just read to find out what happens
1. Prologue

**Characters**

**Name: Amaya Narita**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: wavy. Dark goldenrod( a.n. btw most of the shades are going to have weird names because I found them on wiki…so if you don't know the shade just look it up.). Ends 2 inches past shoulders.**

**Eyes: sky blue**

**Clothes: air force blue beret. Lemon chiffon short sleeve hoodie with a Chocolate brown tank top under. Ripped up Prussian blue jean shorts. brown key west(I think that's what they are called) MIA sandals.**

**Personality: hyper at sometimes, but can be very shy. Very smart school-wise. Has a good sense of humor and loves to laugh and make people mad. Likes to hold grudges.**

**Name: Chika Oonishi**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: straight. Dark dark brown. Ends 4 inches past shoulders.**

**Eyes: dark brown**

**Clothes: golden yellow long sleeve shirt with a duck face on it. Black pants. Purple high top convers all star's. golden yellow hat that looks like a duck face.**

**Personality: very shy and quite, but around close friends and family will be very talkative/hyper sometimes. Good musician. Duck crazy! Very creative.**

_~No one's POV~_

"I am so bored!" a girl with dirty blonde hair announced.

"I know, you've said that 6 times already." Another girl said.

"So, I'm still bored right?"

"True. So what do you want to do then?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well this is _your_ house."

"Alright fine, let's play on the game cube." The blonde said. "Amaya, you know I'm not good at using it right?" "All the more reason to play it with you." The two girls got up and left the room.

"Okay, Chika, which game do you want to play?" Amaya asked. "Um, I don't really care." Chika said. "Ok. Then I guess we can just play whatever's in here." Amaya told her. She pulled out the game cube and pressed the open button. Part of the roof opened. Inside was a small disc that said Mario Party 6 on it. "All right, I guess we can play this." As Amaya was about to press the on button she noticed something flat and round in the back of the cabinet. "Huh?" she stuck her hand in and slid it out. she held it up to her face. A grin appeared on it.

The thing in Amaya's hand was an another disc. This one was pink and said Mario Baseball on it. "HOLY CRAP!" Amaya shouted. "What?" Chika asked her. "I found it! I found it! After three years I found it! HOLY CRAP! Chika we are going to play Mario Baseball!"

**Okay I know that this was really short, but I wanted to end it like that. also this is my first story so please no flames even though it sucked**

**Random information- that is actually how I found my mario baseball game except "Chika" wasn't there. I was all like, "Holy f**king crap I found it! After three years I found it. Yay yay yay!" ya I was happy**

**That is how I got the idea for this part because when I was thinking of the idea I was about to play mario party 6 when I found it and then it gave me the idea of how they get into the bakuverse.**

**So the 1****st**** chap should be out soon because this was just the prologue.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Thank you for the most wonderful review ever Shadowjinx! Thank you for the wonderful advise! Also I actually think I have terrible grammar, but I guess that's because I still have trouble spelling grammar. Also jetravenEx I am an idiot and I forgot to mention that I was inspired to write this after reading your series, but do not fear! No copier is hear! **

**Now on with the story!**

_Amaya's POV_

I held the small disc in my hand. I was examining it to make sure there were no scratches, but of course there were. I prayed that it would still work.

I knelt down to the ground and pressed the open button again and took Mario Party 6 out and replaced it with Mario Baseball. I took the Mario Party 6 case and opened it up and placed the game inside. After that I closed the lid and pressed the power button. The orange light appeared. I walked over to Chika and handed her a controller. Then I walked over to my spot and took my controller.

The opening title showed up on the screen.

Mario and Luigi were playing catch.

Then the title screen appeared. I pressed select.

All of a sudden that static snow stuff appeared on the screen.

"Wtf?"

a blue beam shot out from the TV and filled the room with blue light. Then everything turned white.

"Amaya, what's going on?" Chika asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly we weren't in my basement anymore. We were on black pavement. It was hot and smelled of gasoline.

"_I wonder where we are? Maybe that blue light just blinded me for a second and now I am delusional? Or maybe we were transported to another dimension? That would be so cool!"_ I pondered. _"But of course that could never happen. Sad face. Wait, why did I just think sad face. That was so lame. Another sad face. Ahg! Stupid brain! Stop it! Angry face. Oh you wanna tussle? You wanna? Huh huh?" _I was so busy fighting with my brain that I didn't hear Chika screaming my name, nor did I see the two bright lights heading straight toward me.

"Ooof!" I said as I hit the sidewalk floor, hard. "What was that for?" I yelled at Chika, but she was looking a different direction. I followed her gaze. It lead to a girl with blue hair put into two pony tails.

"Shit!" I said.

This wasn't good. I had read to many fan fictions so I knew not to go up to her and introduce myself. Chika on the other hand had only read a handful of fan fictions and I had forced her to read them.

Before I knew it she was walking up to the girl. Luckily we were at least 10 yards away from her so I had some time to stop her. I put my serious face on and ran as fast as I could. The only problem with this plan was that Chika was only about 8 feet away, so when I ran to grab her I couldn't stop and I ended up falling on her. this caused a big commotion and the bluenett ran up to us.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two ok?" she asked us. She held out her hand. "I'm Runo Misaki by the way." She said with that cute tilted head expression that you only see in anime shows. I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up, then I proceeded to help Chika.

"The name's Amaya." I said. "And this is Chika." I pointed to my duck obsessed friend. Said person waved. I leaned over to Chika as she was waving and grabbed her sleeve, pulling her away from Runo. Chika shouted in protest and tried to free herself, but I had done this to many times to Ima, so my grip was strong.

After we had turned the corner I let go. Chika immediately started to pound me with questions. "SHUT UP!" I yelled above her voice. It wasn't an angry shut up it was just that I needed to be able to be heard. Chika got the message and became silent.

"There are three things that you need to know." I started. "One, don't talk to the brawlers or anyone for that matter unless they start the conversation, but if they do don't give away any information. Two, if any of the brawlers come up to you pretend you don't know them, but if it is Shun I give you permission to act like you know who he is because he is the top brawler. Three, we have never heard of masquerade." Chika nodded, showing me that she understood.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" I heard a dreadfully familiar voice say.

"Chika, watch me okay?" I told Chika. She nodded again and sat down, folding her legs. "Look, it's not your fault or anything, but Chika is just _really really _shy." I told Runo.

"Oh really?" she asked me.

"Yup." I told her and pointed to Chika. She was looking at Runo, but when Runo turned to her Chika looked away. "See?"

_Runo's POV_

"Look. My parents own a café. It's just a block away and some of my friends are there. I know that your friend is shy and all, but my friends are really cool and I would love for you to meet them." I told the two girls that were in front of me. They were dressed so strange. I mean one of them had a duck hat! Their hair was also weird. It didn't have the same shininess as mine or my friends.

"Sorry, but we really should be going back to my house. I told my mom that I would be home in 5 minutes." The girl, Amaya, told me.

As if on queue, some music from Super Mario world 2 started to play. Amaya pulled out a red and black phone and unlocked it. She stared at her friend, Chika, as if asking her if she should answer. Chika just shrugged. Eventually the phone stopped ringing and made a quick beep sound. Another noise came on and I noticed that Amaya had a text. She didn't bother to read it and just closed the notice. Her phone went back to her screensaver, which was of a blue bird and it said Ringo at the top in small white letters. I am guessing that the bird was Amaya's and not Ringo Star.

"You know you got a text right?" I asked Amaya. She nodded and opened the text up. I didn't mean to be noisy, but I wanted to read it. It was form her mom and it read, _Where are you?. _Amaya clicked the reply button and responded to the text.

out

A few seconds later she got a reply

Why didn't you tell me?

we told dad

oh

gtg biiii Amaya typed.

Then she slid the phone back into the pocket on her shorts.

I was pretty sure that she was lying to me when she said that they had to be home. "Why don't you call your mom and ask her if you can come over to my café?" I asked them. I wanted them to think I still believed them.

"Sorry, but we don't go over to strangers houses." Amaya replied simply. She was catching on.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Chika shouted randomly pointing to me.

"Oh please, what do you guys think a thirteen year-old can do to two thirteen year-olds?" I countered. They stared at me lost in thought. I knew it! _"Ha! Now you have to come with me! No more excuses!" _I thought to myself, but of course, me happiness came to an end.

"Sorry, but we were just thinking. Why should we even come with you? I mean, we just met you and your already inviting us over." Chika asked. "_Curses foiled again!"_

"Well, uh…you guys look a little lost so I thought I could show you guys around and you could meet my friends." I told them.

"Fine." They both said in defeat.

**K sorry that took so long to update! Don't kill me! Anywho, this chap took me forevah to type. Hope you enjoyed it. No a few things**

**my ringtone is the theme song to super mario world 2.**

**my screen saver is a bird and does say ringo at the top**

**my phone is actually red and is the samsung intensity**

**no mario baseball did not send Chika and I into the bakugan universe.**

**I do argue with myself a lot**

**this is random**

**Chika's birfday was last month so every1 wish her a happy b-day**

**bye**

**one more thing**

**10. I want to see If this shows up. **** If not then this will make me look stoopider than I already am. If it does show up I made it on private character editor.**


	3. Chapter 2

_no one's POV_

The three girls were sitting at a booth in a small café. "So, are you guys new here or something?" Runo asked them.

"Well we just moved here from…uh from," Amaya looked expectantly at Chika.

"From Canada!" Chika finished make a heroic pose. Amaya face-palmed and Runo shook her head sadly. "What?" Chika looked around confused. "Oh, my pose," she sat back down in the booth embarrassed. "He he." She laughed uncomfortably.

"Well anyway, Canada. That's far!" Runo told them.

"Well actually Chika is from Canada, I'm from the good old states." Amaya told Runo. "Now I need to talk to Chika. Um, her mom told me that she wanted to talk to her an uh, call her because uh, Chika left her phone at my uh, house." Amaya grabbed Chika by the arm and dragged her to the back of the café by the bathrooms.

"Canada! Really!" Amaya exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. "Thankfully I was able to cover for us because it would be weird if she thought that we were sisters or something."

"Well how are we going to explain how we know each other?" Chika asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We could say we met on the bakugan chatroom." Amaya tried.

"But we don't have any bakugan!" Chika reminded her.

"Didn't you bring your toy bakugan to my house? I have Ligeara in my pocket." Amaya reached into her pocket and pulled out the marble.

"Oh yeah!" Chika took of her hat and there was a transparent marble sitting on top of her dark hair. "I forgot about Duckie." Amaya opened her mouth to say something, but Chika cut her off. "I don't care if her name is actually Ductstra, I like Duckie more!"

"You have an unhealthy addiction to ducks Chika."

"Well, you have an unhealthy addiction to Youtube and fanfiction"

"Touché"

both girls headed back to the booth where Runo was.

"So how do you know each other?" Runo asked.

Amaya nudged Chika. "W E M E E T O N A B A K U G A N C H A T R O O M." Chika said robotically. Amaya yet again face- palmed.

"Um, okay…" Runo said.

There was a faint tinkling noise coming from the door of the café. Four people walked in and ran over to the booth that the girls were sitting in. One of them, a boy with messy brown hair, slid into the seat Runo was sitting causing her to fall over to the left and hit her head on a window.

"Dan!" She yelled. Her face was becoming a bright shade of red. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! MY POOR HEAD MY NEVER BE THE SAME!" She fumed. The boy, Dan, took one look at her and ran over to hide behind a girl with silver hair held in a high ponytail.

"Runo, look what you have done to my poor Danny!" the silver haired girl told Runo. Dan was now cowering behind the girl.

"Julie, he will get over it!" Runo told the silver haired girl

"No he won't Runo! He will be forever scarred! In here" Julie pointed to her stomach.

"In his stomach?" Runo asked

"Opps!" Julie frantically moved her hand over to the right side of her her chest.

"Julie, your heart is on the other si- ahhh!" screamed a tiny blonde boy. He had just been tackled to the ground by a flash of dirty blonde hair.

"LITTLE PERSON!" Amaya screamed. Crushing the boy in a hug. "Your so cute, Marucho!" she yelled.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" asked the boy now known as Marucho.

"Hypocrite" Chika muttered.

"Oh crap." Amaya said. "Well Chika and I have to go now. Bye!" Amaya grabbed Chika by the wrist and they both ran out of the restaurant with the brawler chasing after them.

**yay short chappie! Um…if ur confused on y Chika said hypocrite it's because Amaya told her not to talk to the brawlers and Amaya hugged Marucho. Hehe! If I saw Marucho in real life I would totally scream little person. Bye!**


End file.
